


Old Allies

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Cultivators as Jedi, M/M, Post-Canon, Star Wars Universe, annoying immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Even after centuries among the Killik, Raynar Thul will help the Killik.
Relationships: Wynn Dorvan/Raynar Thul
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Old Allies

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I thought about a Star Wars AU for MDZS. I wanted to do it after FFC but then the prompt for this pairing was Crossover and I thought "why not start", so here we are. You don't need any Star Wars knowledge, I think, it's a lot like cultivators but in space.

Diplomatic missions had never been his favourite. Over time, he had learnt to deal with them and all the different cultures but that didn’t mean he liked them. They were necessary and the best thing about them was his husband. Even now, centuries after playing a major role in the Republic, Wynn Dorvan felt best when he could do politics.

Raynar stepped out of the shuttle after landing at the Jedi Temple, feeling terribly out of place. Ossus had been his home a long time ago but this generation barely remembered him. They knew who he was, how he had worked for peace with all the Killik Nests but did they know he had once been a Jedi? Did they know he still carried his lightsabre?

“Don’t be nervous, it will all be fine.”

As always, Wynn was able to read him like a book. He took his husband’s hand, smiling as they walked towards a young Knight in white robes. That was a colour he would have to get used to though it looked right on this man. 

“Welcome. The Council had an emergency meeting, so I have been instructed to show you to your rooms. Would you like some refreshments?”

“No, we’re fine.” 

Raynar observed the knight – who introduced himself as Lan XiChen – while Wynn conversed with him. He was young, maybe twenty, still full of youthful optimism. He hoped that wouldn’t change, hoped the Jedi Order was in a better place than it had been during his own youth.

“I hope this will suffice.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” The temple’s layout was familiar, though the décor had changed. It was simpler these days and maybe that was for the best. Raynar knew first hand just how dangerous pride could be.

The Council these days was made of people he didn’t know, from families he didn’t know. There was still a Skywalker, though, and that was comforting. 

“We were hoping you would be able to help us,” said Lan QiRen, the current Grand Master. 

Raynar tilted his head, immediately listening to the hive mind for information on the matter. The Jedi explained what they knew but it wasn’t much. An unknown organization, probably old, was working with Sith magic. Again. 

“I thought today’s understanding of the Force was beneficial of a mutual understanding?”

“It is, yes. There are several groups of Force Users that don’t belong to either Order. We have tolerated their existence as long as they haven’t bothered us but there have been a lot of attacks recently.”

“From their side?”

“We don’t know, exactly.”

“I see.” Raynar smiled, knowing full well how unsettling that was for people who weren’t used to him. “You need us to find out what is going on.”

“We wouldn’t ask you to violate the peace but if you hear anything…”

“I will let you know, yes,” he interrupted. The Force shouldn’t be divided into light and dark but if he had to choose, he would always side with the Jedi. “I’ve never really liked Sith, so why not?”


End file.
